By My Side
by lizzieloo
Summary: Kaoru's kingdom is attacked, her family destroyed. When she's taken as a hostage, who will save her? Will she ever be reunited with her brothers? Sorry the summary sucks, the story is much better.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rurouni Kenshin characters (but oh how I wish I did!!)

AN: Ok, so this is definately my first story, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I make. Reviews as well as critiques are most certainly welcome! Enjoy!! : )

By My Side

Ch.1

Smoke filled the air as flames danced upon the walls. They were under attack. Who would have thought that the enemy could've breeched the walled city with so little effort? They had thought themselves invincible, but they were clearly mistaken, as brusque men ransacked and murdered throughout the city. No one was safe.

Princess Kaoru and her lady-in-waiting, Misao, dashed through the halls, searching for the King and Queen. They had been going over a history lesson together in the library when the attack had started. As they entered the throne room, they found the king and her eldest brother Sanosuke shouting out orders to his generals, and the queen, with a look of pure horror etched upon her face, clutching to her youngest son desperately.

"Our forces are not strong enough to hold them off for long," a general explained, "you should get the queen and children to safety quickly, before it's too late." The ominous pounding against the door supported his statement, as the enemy was already trying to barge through, the guards trying to futilely keep the doors shut.

"Tokio, take the children through the underground chambers," Saito ordered, "Do not come back until someone sends for you."

"I'm not going to leave you," she cried, "Sano take them and go!"

Sano looked to his father for permission, who understanding his wife's stubbornness, just nodded his head for an answer.

Kaoru flew into her mothers' arms, tears streaming down her face as she embraced her for the last time. Little Yahiko, not exactly knowing what was happening started crying as well, seeing the tears from his sisters and mothers eyes.

"Take them now dammit!" Saito demanded, "Go!"

Looking back at his parents one last time, Sano picked up his brother and pulled his sister from their mother's arms. Misao, who had been crying the entire time, followed wordlessly, shock evident on her face.

"Be brave, my children," Tokio whispered as they fled the room. She walked over to her husband, taking his hand as they faced the large, double doors together, knowing that the enemy would be breaking through the barricade at any moment.

...............................................

A lone shadow drifted across the country road, the moon highlighting his crimson locks. He had not seen a soul for days, but that is how he preferred it. It left plenty of time for reflecting without any distractions, for he had much to seek atonement for.

...............................................

Gohei stalked into the throne room, following his men through what used to be the sealed entrance. He smirked at the King and his trembling wife, knowing it was over for their once grand kingdom.

"Fight me," Saitou growled, assuming his stance, hoping to at least give his children enough time to escape through the passage.

"I think I'd rather just kill you," he replied, "while my men go round up your kiddos." He gestured for half of his men to continue on through the door Sano had dragged his siblings through just moments ago, while he and the others circled round the regal couple, anticipating what was to come.

........................................................  
  
'Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't believe I just left Mom and Dad to those monsters,' Sano thought to himself. 'I want to help fight those bastards off. But I have to get Kaoru and Yahiko to safety first, then I can come back. Damnit, I can hear them coming. Well that's just great.' He rolled back the rug quickly with Misao's help, found the notch in the floor, and pulled. He pushed Misao ahead down the stairs, and was going to pick up Yahiko to hand him down when the door burst open. Gohei's men filled the room, swords drawn.

"Go Misao," Sano harshly whispered, and at Misao's hesitant look, he added "that's an order!"

Although she didn't want to abandon them, she couldn't disobey a direct order from her prince, and so she sadly continued along the darkened hall.

Sano shut the trap door and turned to face his enemy. "Well, well, well, looks like we found ya," a rather gruesome looking man replied as he started in there direction.

Kaoru, who had finally snapped out of her shock, glared at the men, and put up her fists, mimicking her brother, ready to fight.

"Well, looks like the little chickie wants to put up a fight too. How cute," the man replied, as he started to move towards Kaoru. "You really are as beautiful as they say you know. Wouldn't mind keeping you for myself."

Sano's eyes narrowed as he boiled over with anger, "I'll be damned if I let any of you ever touch her!"

"Well damned you'll be," he yelled as he and five others charged Sano. At first Sano was holding them ok, but once he took a few hits, along with some slashes, he was starting to fade. He was renewed when he saw a few men slinking towards Kaoru, and began to recklessly lash out when he saw them start to attack her. It was then that he made his fatal error. When he turned his back to get to her, he was hit on the head with the blunt end of someone's sword, stopping his movement. He instantly crumbled to the floor.

"Sanoooo," Kaoru screamed, tears streaming down her face once again as a man drove his sword into Sano's unconscious body. Removing it and flinging him aside, the man headed towards Kaoru. It was then that Yahiko ran out from the corner and stepped between his sister and the men, arms stretched out wide, scowling. 

"You're not going to hurt my sister!" The men burst out laughing as Kaoru attempted to unsuccessfully hold Yahiko back, as he kicked the guy closest to him in the shin. 

"Why you little brat!" The man picked him up as Kaoru begged for them to leave him alone, but she was just tossed to the side when she tried to reach for him. The man effortlessly threw him into the wall, a resounding crack echoing through the room as he collapsed next to Sano. 

As Kaoru started to run to him, a hand grasped her wrist, flinging her back towards the group of laughing men. Her eyes blazed with anger, as she kicked and punched at her captures, but was only rewarded with a harsh slap to her cheek. She bit her lip to stop her cry; she would not give these beasts the satisfaction of her scream, she would not cry. She would be strong. She would be brave, as her brothers had been when they had tried to protect her from these brutes. She looked to where her brothers lay, hoping that perhaps they were still alive. But as she saw the amount of blood pooled around the both of them, she knew they couldn't be. They couldn't help her now, no one could. 

The men were tying her hands together now, she had tried to fight them, but her efforts had been fruitless. The events of that day came flooding back to her; it all seemed so surreal to her, as if she was in a horrible nightmare, and would wake up at any moment. 

As the men began to drag her towards the throne room once again, she remembered that her parents were still in there. Maybe her father had been able to fight them off! But her hope was crushed as she gazed upon more of her family's blood spread upon the floor, seeping out of her parent's bodies. Her mothers lifeless eyes gazed upward, the horror still etched in their azure coloring while her fathers remained closed, as if to hide the terror he had felt for himself and his family. 

Kaoru was overcome with sorrow, as she fell to the ground and wept. She cried for her brothers, who had died trying to protect her, for her beautiful mother who would shine no more, and for her father, who had seemed invincible. As she cried for her loved ones, Gohei approached the girl, pulling on her rope to make her stand. He grabbed her chin to make her look at him, and smirked at her tears. 

"Looks like we picked ourselves up a souvenir," he laughed as he stroked her cheek. Kaoru jerked away from his touch and glared at him. 

"Don't touch me," she whispered harshly. 

"You belong to me now girly, so you better learn some respect for your master," he said back. She only responded by spitting in his face, which she received another slap for, this one causing her check to swell rather quickly. He then told his men to take whatever they wanted, and to burn the rest to the ground.  
  



	2. Ch 2

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope you like this chapter! : )

Ch. 2

Misao had finally found the exit from the dingy and dark tunnel, and as she opened the concealed door, two hands shot out, pulling her to their body tightly and covering her mouth as she went to scream.

...............................................

As Gohei continued dragging Kaoru through the forest towards their camp, she stared aimlessly at the scenery. She did however notice the hungry stares the men were giving her the entire way, as if she were a scrap of meat to a pack of hungry wolves. But she could only ignore them, sending a few glares every once in a while. She had stopped sobbing an hour ago, as she had no more tears to cry. She had accepted her fate and didn't even care if she lived or died. It would make no difference to her; she had nothing left to live for.

Kaoru was pulled from her reverie when Gohei stopped abruptly. Looking around she realized that they were at their camp. She could still see the castle behind her and couldn't believe how close the band had been the entire time without anyone noticing.

'We sure need to hire some new lookouts,' she thought, but then grimly remembered that that would not be necessary, seeing as her kingdom was no more.  
"Tonight we celebrate our victory in taking down the Kamiya kingdom!" Gohei shouted to his men who reacted with loud cheers. "Tonight, we feast."  
"And drink!" someone hollered from the crowd, which was followed by even louder cheers than before.  
"Of course we drink!" Gohei laughed as the men scattered to prepare for the coming feast.  
'Maybe he'll just forget about me' Kaoru hoped, but her wishful thinking abruptly ended when he turned to her with a sly look on his face.  
"And you're gonna cook our dinner," he told Kaoru as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards their makeshift kitchen.  
"Are you kidding me? I can't cook!"  
"Of course you can, you're a woman! And if you refuse to serve my men, then you'll have to serve me _privately_ later, if you know what I mean," he said as he stroked her cheek.  
"Uh, cooking's fine." Kaoru answered in a hurry as Gohei started to walk away, leaving her guarded by two huge ugly men.  
Kaoru gazed uneasily at the men as she prepared to cook.  
'Well, he can't say I didn't warn him.'

.......................................................

Misao ceased her struggle when she heard her capture whisper her name in her ear. She recognized that voice. It had to be her beloved......

"Aoooooshiiiiiiii!!!" She squealed when he released his hold on her. Misao flipped around to give her longtime love a hug and quick kiss. She then relayed the entire story to the king's head guard, as he had been out on a mission during the attacks, not missing the look of horror that broke through his usually stoic expression.

"Do you know what happened to Kaoru and the princes after you escaped?" he asked.

"I only know that they never came down the tunnel after me," she replied gravely.

"Then lets go see for ourselves. I am almost certain the castle is empty and the enemy has moved on," he said, his usual calm expression back in place. With a nod as her answer, the two headed back into the ruins of the castle, hoping to find any sign of their royal friends.

......................................................

Kaoru was weaving in and out of rows of drunken men with a pot of stew. Not only did she have to cook for these monsters, but she had to serve them as well. Almost every one of them made lewd comments and tried to grab her as she passed, but she could only ignore it and move out of the way of their roaming hands. They were apparently too drunk to even notice that not only was her cooking horrible, but that she had added several ingredients not required in the recipe, for some kind of payback.

She did notice however, that Gohei was not drinking much, probably to make sure someone was sober enough to make sure she didn't escape. When she got to his bowl, as she served him, a huge, hairy hand shot out and caught her wrist. He then pulled her into his lap, the pot falling to the floor and its contents spilling onto the ground. The more Kaoru struggled, the tighter Gohei's grip became, until she could barely move at all. This created enough of a scene to get the whole camps attention, which resulted in an uproar of comments and calls and eventually laughter.

Kaoru was angry. Correction, she was livid. Not only did this man destroy her family and home, but now he was humiliating her in front of his men.

"You're despicable," she spit out between clenched teeth. "You're a vile, horrendous, criminal who is not even worthy to serve me, much less touch me you...."

The slap resounded throughout the area as the men grew quiet, knowing even in their drunken stupor that things were gonna get ugly, probably not in the girl's favor. Kaoru was sprawled upon the ground, nursing her red cheek, and as she slowly pushed herself up, she was shaking from both pain and anger. Her eyes flashed several emotions at once as she glared at Gohei, who was looking rather smug for having just beat up on a girl.

"What did I say about respecting me earlier!" Gohei yelled at Kaoru. "You belong to me now, and you will do as I say! In fact, I think I need to show you you're place around here!" He then roughly pulled Kaoru up from her position on the ground, and started dragging her towards his tent.

As soon as the flap to his tent closed, Gohei pushed Kaoru onto his futon. He then positioned himself on top of her so that his weight was holding her down. By now Kaoru knew what he was planning to do and begin to thrash around in an attempt to get free. As Gohei started kissing and sucking on her neck, she did the only thing she could do: she screamed.

...............................................

The lone wanderer returned his gaze to the road ahead, and was surprised to find that smoke filled the entire sky. He quickened his pace, once he realized the source of all of the smoke, and was determined to help out in any way he could. He ran through the city gates and froze. Bodies and blood littered the street, as the fire finished off what used to be homes and businesses.  
'This wasn't just an attack. It was a slaughter.' His eyes were swirling with anger and sadness, as he realized that no one had been spared. He continued on down the path, looking for any sign of life, but was at the base of what used to be the castle, when he sensed a large group of kis in the forest to his left. Anger flowed through him as he realized that these were the men responsible for the death of innocents. A scream pierced through the silence.

'They took a prisoner.' And with that thought, he used his god-like speed to follow the group of murderous beasts.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially to SonJanusX for the helpful info!


	3. Ch 3

Summers almost here. Yay!! And I apologize for posting the wrong chapter. Oops, my bad. : )

Ch. 3

Misao followed Aoshi through the dark halls, searching for any sign of survivors. So far they hadn't come across anyone. When they entered the throne room, Aoshi froze, causing Misao to crash into him.

"Why'd you have to stop so......" she trailed off as she looked around Aoshi. The scene before them was utterly gruesome.

Bodies littered the ground, mostly from the royal guards. The floor was almost entirely covered with blood, some of which still poured from the wounds of the dead.

"Dear God," Misao's eyes were wide with shock and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

Although Aoshi hadn't said a word, you could see the shock and horror clearly etched across his face. He took careful steps into the room and silently searched faces, hoping to not find familiar ones.

But luck was not on his side, as halfway through the room he came across the beheaded bodies of his King and Queen. He rushed forward and knelt beside them as he had done so many times before and whispered a prayer for them.

Misao had finally got a better hold of herself and slowly made her way towards Aoshi, which she regretted entirely as she reached the scene. She fell to the ground in sobs as she saw the bodies of her guardians, and could only pray that her friends did not suffer the same fate.

After some time, Aoshi rose and turned to Misao, whose cries had turned into sniffles and whimpering. "We will give them the proper burial they deserve once we finish searching the castle," he softly told her. With his help, Misao was able to pick herself off the floor and follow him through the double doors into the next room. If only they knew what awaited them there.

...................................................................  
  
Although Kaoru had tried her best to prevent it, tears were streaming down her face as Gohei began tearing at her dress. She had never given up her struggle, but it was completely useless, as Gohei's was using his weight to pin her to the ground. She had begun to say the prayers her mother had taught her as a child in her head, as Gohei had moved his lips to her now bare shoulder, kissing the exposed creamy skin.

Suddenly shouts and yells were heard from outside; the commotion drawing Gohei's attention. He raised his head and frowned towards the tent's entrance, angry at the disturbance. He looked at Kaoru, then back up. Muttering curses he grabbed some rope and tied Kaoru's wrists to the center beam of the tent. After checking his handiwork, he stood, put on his sword, and pulled back the tent flap.

"What the hell is going on out here!" he yelled while stepping outside. "Oh shit."

His men littered the ground before him. But the odd thing was that there was no blood. It was disturbingly quiet as he took a few more steps out and drew his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a soft but firm voice commanded as Gohei felt the cool metal of a sword meet the back of his neck.

Seeing that he was in no position to argue, Gohei put his sword back in his sheath.

"What do you want?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I want to know if you are the ones responsible for the destruction of the village."

"No," Gohei lied, "We just got here and saw what had happened."

"Wrong answer," was the curt reply. "I can see and smell the blood on your men, you liar." Gohei never even had time to respond as he fell to the ground unconscious.

As he sheathed his sword, the wanderer turned towards the tent. He had been almost positive the scream had been from a woman, but he hadn't seen any signs of one around the camp. And there was only one more place to look.

..............................................  
  
Kaoru had tried to follow what was happening outside, but could only make out murmurs. She attempted to loosen her bonds, but the more she pulled and twisted the tighter they got. She froze when she heard a loud thud. She could only stare at the tent's flap as it opened and the silhouette of a man filled the entrance.

(Kaoru's POV)

The bright sun forced her to scrunch her eyes shut as the man stepped into the tent, but she could already tell that it wasn't Gohei, as his stature was much smaller. As the flap was closed, Kaoru could finally get a look at her hopefully savior.

Although the man was smaller, Kaoru could tell that he was very muscular and strong. He had brilliant red hair that was pulled back, though much of it had escaped its confinement and messily went everywhere. A cross-shaped scar adorned his cheek, giving him a more tough and dangerous look. But despite these different features, what drew her attention the most were his eyes. They had been narrowed and a steel blue when he had entered the tent, but upon seeing her, they had turned into a softer amethyst color. But she had sworn that they had flashed amber for just a moment, had she blinked she would've missed it.

(Wanderer's POV) - (hmmm, wonder who that could be)  
  
Upon entering the tent, the wanderer was taken aback by the beauty of the young woman tied to the beam. Her raven hair was flowing around her shoulders, contrasting nicely with her milky skin. But what captivated him the most were her eyes. Large cerulean eyes locked with his own, showing him her every emotion. As he checked her for injuries, anger overcame him as he noticed that state of her dress.

(Normal)  
  
The man took quick steps towards Kaoru and unsheathed his sword. Kaoru's eyes widened and then shut as she waited for him to deliver the blow that would end her life. But instead of feeling pain, the ropes around her wrist loosened, freeing her. As she opened her eyes, she met the mans amused gaze with a questioning look.

"Now why would I want to kill you when I just went through the trouble of saving you?" he asked with a smile.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

"Himura. Kenshin Himura."

I'm sorry it's short, but I figure something is better than nothing at all! : )


	4. Ch 4

Disclaimer: I will never own Rurouni Kenshin.

AN: I am soooooo sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but between going outta town and working I haven't had anytime. I know, excuses, excuses......But anyways, reviews are always appreciated and very encouraging! And now....

Ch. 4

Misao momentarily froze as she surveyed the scene before her, but her grim expression was replaced with a huge grin as she bounded after Aoshi into the room, knocking a candlestick holder over in her hurry.

"Saaannnnooo!!" she all but screamed as she rushed towards the slumped prince.

"You look like hell," Aoshi bluntly stated, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face before it returned to its usual blank appearance. It was enough though, for Sano to see that his friend was very relieved to find him alive.

"You should see the other guys," Sano smiled as he struggled to stand. He was always one to make light of serious situations.

"Don't even be trying to stand Sanosuke," Misao reprimanded him as she moved to examine his wounds. Blood was seeping in between his fingers that he held against his side and he was covered with a fair amount of bruises. As Misao tore off part of her skirt to use for a make-shift bandage, she questioned where Yahiko was.

"What do you mean where he is? Isn't he with.....wait, where's Kaoru? Where's my sister?!?" he demanded.

Misao bowed her head as Aoshi replied softly. "We don't know."

A look of horror crossed Sano's face as he took in this information. His mind was imagining the worst case scenarios, all ending with his sibling's mangled bodies.

"We have to find them! They have to have survived. They have to be alive!" Sano exclaimed as he began to become hysterical.

"We will find them. We won't stop searching until we do." Aoshi's calm voice broke through his frenzy. "But first we have to get out of here alive. We can't very well find them if we're dead."

At this Sano snapped out of his panic and with Aoshi's help, rose to follow Misao through the double doors they had entered from. They paused at the King and Queens' bodies and helped him kneel beside them. Sano said a short prayer for his mother and father, and vowed to find his brother and sister, as a single tear escaped and slid down his cheek.

"Let's go. We're just wasting time here." Sano decidedly said as Misao exchanged a worried glance with Aoshi.

Helping Sano up once again, the trio headed outside into the fading light to embark on a journey to find Kaoru and Yahiko, not once looking back at the crumbling palace they once all called home.

......................................................................  
  
(Not 15 minutes before, in the castle)  
  
"Are they gone?"

"Who were they?"

"Why did they attack?"

Whispered questions filled the small room as the maids and cooks huddled together in the pantry, hiding during the attack.

"Shhh. I'm going to go check. Everyone stay quiet while I go outside." One brave soul, the cook to be exact, ventured outside of the pantry and into the kitchen. She pushed open one of the double doors that led to the dining room and peered into it. Smiling to herself, she rushed back to the other girls.

"I don't see anyone. Now let's get out of here."

Retracing her steps, she led the way across the room and into the next, where she found a sight that made here freeze and the other girls shriek and gasp.

"It is the young masters. Are they......?" One of the maids trailed off, not being able to finish the thought aloud.

While they bowed there heads in sorrow, the brave cook once again dared to move closer to where the young lords lay. Meanwhile the other ladies had already starting heading towards the exit.

"Yahiko-san is still alive!" She joyfully exclaimed as a loud crash was heard in the next room over.

"Hurry up! Someone's coming!"

As the cook struggled to carry the prince, her young daughter slowly stepped towards her.

"Is Yahiko-chan going to be alright Mama?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"He's gonna be just fine Tsubame. We're gonna take good care of him." She answered with a gentle smile. "Now let's go before the bad men come back." And with that, mother and daughter followed the others outside with the newest addition to the small family.

.......................................................  
  
"So you're a wanderer?" Kaoru asked Kenshin as they walked along the path. After he had saved her, and Kenshin had assured Kaoru many times that he was there to help her and to put down her make-shift boken, they had begun heading in the direction of the nearest town, which was quite a long distance as it was in another kingdom.

"Yes Kaoru-dono, and I have been for a long time."

"But I still don't understand. Why would you risk your life to save someone you've never even met, much less someone who's kingdom your not apart of?"

"Because I am a wanderer, my allegiance is with no kingdom. And who wouldn't help a young lady in need of assistance?" Kenshin said with a huge smile and a hand behind his head rubbing his neck. (AN: you know, THE Kenshin pose).

She shyly bowed her head as a slight blush adorned her cheeks at his response. "Well, thank you again for saving me."

"It was the right thing to do. Anyone would have done it."

After a pause Kenshin gathered the courage to ask the question he'd wanted to from the start. "If I may ask Kaoru-dono, how did you come to be a prisoner of that band of criminals?"

Kaoru's eyes dimmed immensely as she recalled the events that had led up to her capture. Seeing this, Kenshin silently reprimanded himself for asking the question. But after a moment Kaoru began to speak.

"I lived in the castle back there. The one that was destroyed. They attacked it and killed everyone. They killed my family and then they took me. And then you saved me." Tears glistened in her eyes as she met his. "That is all I can bear to tell you now; I am sorry if you wanted more. Maybe later, when my wounds have had more time to heal, I'll be able to tell you everything."

"That is fine Kaoru-dono. I am sorry for asking. I am sorry for everything that has happened to you. You don't deserve the pain. One day, someone will come along and heal all of your wounds, but until that day, I will have to do."

Kaoru gave him a small smile. "Thank you Kenshin. Thank you for everything."

Well thats all for now! Please review!! Western


	5. Ch 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters. pooh.

AN: I'm sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I've had major writers block with the story. I wasn't sure where to go with it. Plus not many people seem to like it very much, but I'm still going to finish it anyways. So without further ado, I give you............

Ch. 5  
  
_A few years later.... in a small cottage in the woods....... (I know the gap's kinda big, but I needed Yahiko to be old enough so I skipped ahead a bit)  
_  
"Kenshin?" "Yes Kaoru-dono?"

"Do you realize what today is?"

".......um......"

"It's been three years exactly since we first met, when you rescued me."

"It's been that long already? I guess it has. Let's go into town to celebrate shall we?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Oooo, can we try that new restaurant that opened up? The Akabeko, I believe it's called."

"Whatever you want, Kaoru-dono."

And as it had always been over the last few years, the once rurouni followed after the one he swore to protect.

.................................................  
  
"Hey rooster-head, come back here!"

A young woman shouted as she darted between people on the crowded streets, chasing after a tall man who had just "borrowed" money from her to probably go gamble. Behind them, another tall, but very different man followed from a distance, sighing at their childish antics.

When she had finally caught up with him, he had paused in front of what looked to be a restaurant.

"Don't get so worked up Misao. I just wanted to treat you guys to a nice meal for once." He said with his most charming smile.

"Yeah, treat us with MY money."

At his shrug, she continued with a sigh. "But I suppose it's a pretty good idea. I'm starved. But don't think you're not going to pay me back! I'll make sure you do before.....Sano?"

Spinning around she realized that she was standing alone; Sano and Aoshi weren't anywhere. Looking through the restaurant window, she could make out the silhouettes of two tall people, one with hair that stuck straight up, so grumbling to herself, she went inside to join them.  
  
.........................................................  
  
"Yahiko-chan!" A young girl called into the apartment.

"Don't call me that!!!" An irritated voice replied. "I'm not a kid!"

"Of course. I must have forgotten. Forgive me.....Yahiko-chan." Giggling to herself, she patiently waited for her snoozing friend to get out of bed.

For awhile after the attack on the castle, Yahiko had closed himself up, not speaking a word to anyone. But Tsumbame had dedicated herself to getting him to open up again, and slowly but surely it had worked, and had also created a special bond between the two ever since then.

Smiling when the boy stumbled out of his room, still half asleep, Tsumbame grabbed his hand and started dragging him downstairs.

"The restaurant's really busy today, and mom needs all the help she can get, so she told me to come get you."

Yahiko had been a big help with the restaurant since it had opened, and since it had become so popular in such a short time, help was in a big demand.

So the two hurried downstairs, to help out with the crowds and chaos that awaited them.  
  
........................................................

_Kenshin's POV_  
  
Glancing over at Kaoru, Kenshin couldn't help but stare as the wind whipped her dark locks around her face. Her azure eyes were sparkling in merriment, and he hoped that they would always sparkle that way. Although he could remember a time when they didn't; when she wasn't so free-spirited and cheerful.

After he had rescued her from that gang of thugs, she had been so withdrawn and reserved, but that was to be expected after what she had been through. Her family slaughtered before her eyes, and then being taken by the very men who had done it for entertainment and pleasure. A flash of gold passed through his eyes when he thought of those men and what they had intended to do to his Kaoru-dono.

She had seemed so broken after that, but he was determined to fix her. Even though it had taken over a year, and she occasionally went through some hard days, he had finally pulled her out of her depressed and miserable self into what she was today, happy to be alive.

Looking over at her again, he appreciated her beauty and strength. She had her eyes closed as a slight smile graced her face, enjoying the breeze that surrounded her, giving Kenshin the chance to admire her without her knowing.

He found himself doing this often, sneaking secret glances every chance he got. He didn't know when exactly it had happened, but sometime over the three years, he had fallen in love with this woman. Who wouldn't have though? She was beautiful, selfless, and strong. She always put others first and tried to help out whenever she could. She was caring, sweet and kind. She had a fiery spirit but it was mixed in with a gentle and tender side as well. She was cute and courageous. She was everything.

Sighing to himself, he realized that he could never tell her what she meant to him. He didn't deserve her. Although he had shared his past as Battousai the Manslayer with her, and she had fully accepted him with out a hesitant thought, he could never dirty her pure and wholesome self with his bloody hands. She probably didn't have any feelings beyond friendship for him anyways. But no matter what, even if she could never love him back, he would always remain by her side, he would always be there for her. No matter what.

.....................................................  
  
_Kaoru's POV_  
  
Kenshin. Kenshin. Kenshin. She loved his name. He was such a kind and considerate person, and she had always leaned on him for support during the tough times. He was always there for her; she could always count on him ever since he had saved her.

Smiling to herself, she could feel his gaze on her now. He always thought that she couldn't tell when he was staring at her, but she usually could, and she loved it.

Did she love him? She had never really asked herself this question before, but now that she really thought about it, she realized that she did. Very much. But she would have to share her entire past with him before she acted on it at all. She felt guilty enough not telling him everything after he had spilled his entire story to her.

All she had told him was that her family had lived in the village that had been attacked; she hadn't told him anything about being royalty. Even though it didn't really matter anymore, she still always felt a pang of guilt for omitting some very large details in her story. She had to tell him before she could even consider him loving her back. She would tell him everything tonight. It would be appropriate, seeing as it's their "anniversary."

Hopefully he wouldn't be too angry at her for......what is she talking about. It's Kenshin; he's never mad. In fact, in the three years, he had never raised his voice at her ever. The only time she saw him upset, and he was rather furious, was when those three drunken guys tried to take advantage of her when he wasn't looking, but they were idiots for even trying that. They hadn't even been able to touch her before Kenshin had knocked them all unconscious. That's when she realized that he would always be there to protect her. She was always safe when he was near.

Smiling, she turned to Kenshin. Bringing them both out of their reflections, she broke the silence.

"We should probably hurry up a bit, if we want to miss the lunch crowd."

"Yes, Kaoru-dono, we probably should if we want to get a table."

And so they started off again, not knowing that today may very well change their lives forever.

.............................................

Well that's all for now. Hopefully I won't have another case of writers block with this story. Maybe some reviews will help. hehe. Until next time,

Western


	6. Ch 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters. Sad I know.

AN: I am soooo sorry it's taken my forever to update! Crazy stuff has been going on, but I know that's no excuse. I hope the wait was worth it though - I finally figured out where I wanted to go with the story. So without further ado, on to...

**Ch. 6**

Stepping into the restaurant, the couple was greeted with a burst of smells.

"Mmmm," Kaoru closed her eyes, fully enjoying the smells. "It smells great in here!"

"That it does Kaoru-dono." Kenshin agreed as a waitress with came to greet them.

"Welcome to the Akabeko. My name is Souki and I'll be serving you today. Please follow me to your table."

After sitting down in a booth, Souki handed them menus to look over.

"Thank you Souki," Kaoru smiled sweetly towards her.

Returning with a smile and a quick nod, Souki asked the pair if they would like to start off with any tea.

"Yes, that would be nice Ms. Souki," Kenshin said in his ever-present polite manner.

Giving another nod, she disappeared into the kitchen area to give them more time to look at the menus.

"What are you going to get Kaoru-dono?"

"Hmmm. I can't decide. Everything looks so great here!"

"That it does, Kaoru-dono, that it does," Kenshin agreed.

Shifting his eyes back to the menu, Kenshin's mind began to wonder over the last years they had spent together. Before meeting Kaoru, Kenshin had been so alone and forgotten in this vast world. It didn't seem to matter if he lived or died. But Kaoru had changed all that. Now he had something, or rather somebody to live for.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Misao's POV

"Uh, Sano, why don't you slow down a bit. The food's not going anywhere you know." Misao asked him with a disgusted look at the rate he was inhaling his food.

Between mouthfuls, he replied "But it's just so damn good!"

Exchanging a hopeless expression with Aoshi, she realized what today was. Three years ago their home had been destroyed. Three years and they still didn't have any ideas on Yahiko's or Kaoru's whereabouts, or if they were even alive. They'd been searching everywhere for them, but always turned up empty handed. Letting out a sigh, Aoshi noticed Misao was picking at her food.

"Are you alright?" he questioned earnestly.

Looking up at her love, she showed him a small smile and shook her head. What would she have done without him these past years? He helped her get through the toughest of times, and stuck by her side through and through. And their love only grew deeper from it all.

Misao knew Aoshi had realized what today was; he was the type to keep track of that kind of stuff. Sano on the other hand…….. probably not. But she wasn't about to ruin the day for her brother figure. He'd grieved plenty over the past years, lashing out or even crying when he thought no one else knew. She also knew that he hid his emotions with the goofy front he put on. Sano was the type who hated confronting his emotions and feelings, particularly when he was remembering his family. He's always been burdened by feelings of guilt for not being able to save them, though time after time they had told him that there was nothing more he could've done and that it most certainly was not his fault.

Her thoughts were broken with a "Are you gonna eat that?" Looking to the man she had just been thinking about, she pushed the plate towards him. Then again, maybe Sano did realize what today was; he sure was eating a helluva lot of food………

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's about time you two got down here," a frazzled Tae greeted the kids.

"Tsubame, can you go refill drinks at booths 2 and 3, and Yahiko, take this tray to booth 6." She instructed as she pushed the two out of the kitchen. The friends exchanged looks before parting ways to do their tasks.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Kenshin and Kaoru had ordered their food, they both fell silent, wrapped up in their own thoughts. The silencewas broken when a small voice asked if they'd like some more tea. Both heads whipped up to see a small girl with a bob holding a kettle.

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you very much miss," Kenshin, polite as ever responded. Glancing at Kaoru, he saw her staring at the girl with a funny look on her face, as if trying to remember something. The girl noticed her stare, and instantly began to squirm under her gaze as she refilled the cups.

Finally Kaoru broke the tension. "It may seem silly to ask, but, do I know you from somewhere?"

A bit startled, the girl met Kaoru's gaze. "I don't believe so miss."

Kaoru's face fell a bit as she apologized for asking. After the girl moved on to the next table, Kenshin asked her about it.

"I swore I recognized her from somewhere. I'm almost positive I've seen her before. Or maybe she only reminds me of someone I once knew….." Kaoru's rambling trailed off. "Oh well, who knows. Maybe I'm becoming crazy in my old age!" she finished off in an upbeat voice with a huge smile, no doubt hiding her initial thoughts. Kenshin figuredthat it couldbe someone from her past, but he wasn't about to press the matter. She would tell him in her own time, when she was ready. And whenever that would be, he would be ready to listen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yahiko heard the loud laughter before he saw them. 'Great, drunk people. And so early in the day too,' he grudgingly thought. Carrying the tray of deserts, he rounded the corner and turned to face the booth. But he was certainly not ready for what met him there……………

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorry for the cliffy but I couldn't help myself. I will try to update soon (within the next couple of days), so I won't leave you hanging too long. Some reviews might help... : ) Well, until next time,

Western


	7. Ch 7

Disclaimer: Never will own Rurouni Kenshin characters.

AN: Hey guys. I realize it's been a while, and I know it's kinda short, but that's just the way things go. And without further ado, on to...

Ch. 7

"Now where in the world is the desert I order?" Sano asked looking around.

"The kitchen probably ran out of food with everything you order," Aoshi said. "They had to go buy more ingredients for the pig."

Misao burst out laughing with Aoshi, and Sano even joined in too.

"Ah, here it is!" Sano exclaimed. But as he got a good look at the person who brought it, he froze, the food forgotten. The tray fell to the floor with a clatter, breaking the silence at the booth. No one could believe it. There, standing right before their eyes, was someone they'd been searching for for three years. "Yahiko," Sano let out the name as a whisper, his eyes filling with tears. "Yahiko!" he was up in an instant and hugging the shocked boy.

"Sano?" was the astonished reply. "Sano!" Although Yahiko may have been little when they were separated, he knew his rooster-like brother anywhere. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yahiko-chan!" Misao rushed up to greet him in an energetic hug. Tears were streaming down her face as she nearly hugged the boy to death, feeling so many emotions at once.

"I can't believe we found you! And after all these years!"

Aoshi pulled Misao back a bit, giving the brothers room for their reunion.

Sano backed up, his hands still on Yahiko's shoulders and looked him over. "Man, have you gotten big. I still can't believe it!" Sano's eyes were shining with happiness.

The boy was still speechless. "But…how….where..." No one knew what had happened to his brother or sister that dreadful day. And now, here they were, right before his eyes. Wait, sister. Looking around he didn't see any sign of her.

"Where…W-Where's Kaoru?" he managed to choke out.

Sano's gleaming eyes dimmed as he lowered his head. "We still haven't been able to find her yet, but we're still looking. I know she's alive somewhere, just waiting for us to find her." He looked at the boy's sad expression. "Hey, we will find her. We found you didn't we?"

Yahiko broke into a huge grin at this.

Seeing his little brother's smile, Sano's spirits were lifted once again. "So who have you been staying with? Who's been taking care of you all this time?" Sano made room for his little brother to sit down in the booth as he told them all about Tae and Tsubame, who Sano did remember, seeing as they were the cooks, his favorite people. Misao and Aoshi listened to his story, and looked on fondly at the two brothers reunited. Sano's arm was affectionately looped around Yahiko's shoulders in brotherly fashion, both faces shining with joy. Hope was restored to the little troupe, as one lost sibling had been found, now only one remained.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Kaoru and Kenshin were leaving the restaurant, they heard shouts and exclamations coming from a booth at the far end of the room. Turning their heads towards the direction of the sounds, like everyone else was doing, Kaoru mused aloud.

"I wonder what the commotions about."

"Who knows, Kaoru-dono. But whatever it is, they sure do sound happy about something, that they do."

Nodding her head in agreement, they went through the doors and entered into the bright light, not knowing that fate was trying to intertwine lost paths.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Three hours later, the group was still chatting away, catching up on lost years. Tsubame had come looking for the lost Yahiko a couple of hours ago and had informed Tae of the customers that claimed to know her and be friends and the brother of the boy (Tsubame was too young to be able to recognize Sano and the others). She had immediately dropped the dish she was preparing and had rushed to see if it was true, and a reunion similar to Yahikos repeated itself, with hugs and tears and all.

Tae could not believe her eyes as she looked from face to face. It had been so many years, but to see them again rekindled a light in her soul that had been lost. Knowing that two of the siblings were safe gave her some comfort, and helped alleviate some of the heartbreak and guilt she had felt for not being able to save the family she had considered her own. Noticing Kaoru was not present brought a wave of sadness, but seeing Sano alive and well, as well as Misao and Aoshi filled her with more hope than she had ever felt over the past years. Maybe, just maybe, one day their kingdom would be restored to its once glorious state. It would all depend on these now young adults.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I know not much really happens in this chapter, but it is rather important (Yahiko's found - yay!). I'm excited about the next chapter - and I hope ya'll will be too. I'm almost finished with it, so hopefully I can post it in a few days or so. I'm not making any promises though. And just for a hint, it's got some K/K stuff in it - goody : ). Well, until next time,

Western


	8. Ch 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters.

AN: Hey guys.I'm once again apologizing for my writers block. Things have been crazy in my life too at the moment, but I really am sorry. I know how frustrating it is when people don't update their stories for long periods of time. Just wanted to thank you for all of your reviews! And to Carebear-chan: Thanks sooo much for the advice! I hadn't even realized that, but you are so right. And if you've noticed, I haven't used the POV'ssince. Thanks again! And now, without further ado, on to...

**Ch. 8**

"Shishio," a man knelt down before his leader. "There have been rumors that the Kamiya's have survived. That the bloodline lives on."

"What? Where did you hear ofthis?" Shishio demanded.

"Our men have heard it whispered among the towns in these parts. It could only be rumors, but they have increased lately, with some even speaking of sightings. I thought it would be wise to let you know."

"Yes, it was good of you." He dismissed the informant. "This will not do." Taking a moment to think, he decided on something. "Soujiro." A smiling young man stepped from the shadows. "I assume you heard everything?"

"Yes, Master Shishio, I did."

"Good. I want you to look into these rumors. Send out spies into various parts and see if they are true. And if you do find any Kamiyas by chance, bring them to me."

"Yes Master Shishio." The young man slipped back into the shadows from which he came.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kenshin had been pacing back and forth for awhile now, but he had finallycome toa decision. When they had returned from the Akabeko, he stoked the fire for Kaoru's bath and started the laundry. He needed to think, and for some reason doing the laundry allowed him to do that.

_'I want to do something really nice for Kaoru, something to make today special, but what? Hmmm, we already went out to eat, there isn't any entertainment in town right now……'_

Fifteen minutes later he still hadn't come up with anything to make today memorable. He had finished hanging up the laundry to dry and had started pacing back and forth in the yard.

_'We could watch the sunset from the hill together. No, that wouldn't be that special, we do that a lot already. We could go for a walk, maybe down by the river……yes! Perfect! Why didn't I think of this before!'_ And with that he hurried into the dojo to prepare for the evening

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Kaoru emerged from the bathhouse, things were too quiet. She noticed the laundry hanging up, but no Kenshin. _'Hmm, where is that ruruoni?' _Realizing that she was clad in only a yukata though, she hurried off to her room to change, momentarily forgetting about her suspicions.

After having changed into a blue kimono that matched her eyes perfectly, she decided to look for Kenshin. She didn't have to go very far. He was waiting for her outside her room. She was a little surprised to find that in place of his usual magenta gi, he wore a dark blue one with grey pants. Deciding against questioning his change of clothes, she shut her door behind her and turned to face him.

"Hey, Kenshin. I was just coming to look for you."

"Well there is no need for that now Kaoru-dono. I came to you." Shifting on his feet a bit, he summoned the courage to continue on. "This one was wondering if you would like to accompany him on a walk in the forest."

"I would like that very much Kenshin." Kaoru gave him a bright smile.

Returning the gesture, he moved down the hall and opened the door for her. "Well then let us be off, Kaoru-dono."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Walking along the forest, they talked about this and that, things going on in town, anything going on in the week. It was beginning to grow dark quickly by the time they reached the river.

"Should we be heading back soon Kenshin? It's going to get dark soon."

"This one would like to show you something first Kaoru-dono, if that is alright."

"Of course it is Kenshin."

Leading her down the riverbank a ways, he paused when they reached a small meadow. Kaoru gasped at the beauty. In the fading light, hundreds of fireflies surrounded them, creating a truly amazing atmosphere. Kaoru didn't think she had seen anything so beautiful in her entire life.

"It's wonderful," she whispered in an awestruck voice.

"I thought so too," Kenshin's voice matched her amazement.

Admiring the setting for several minutes in a blissful silence, Kenshin broke the silence. _'It's now or never.' _

"Kaoru." The way he said that one word sent shivers down Kaoru's spine. Without the –dono it rolled off his tongue in an almost husky manner.

Turning away from the fireflies and towards Kenshin, she almost gasped again at the look in his eyes. They were filled with adoration, and, was that, love? Her heart jumped at the thought. _'Is it possible that he loves me too?' _Focusing on what he was saying, he continued.

"I…I have enjoyed every day of the last three years Kaoru. And I can only hope that you have too." When shenodded her head and smiled, he went on. "I want you to know how much you mean to me. Before you came along, I was lost; I had no purpose in my life. I only went on day after day because I could. But now….now I wake up each morning, and I'm happy. I'm so very happy when I'm with you, and I wake up knowing I get to spend each day with you. You've given me a purpose in my life. A reason to live. I can only hope that you are happy with me." Pausing, he waited to see her response to his confession.

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears as she smiled. "Oh, Kenshin. I am so happy when I'm with you. Don't ever doubt that. After you saved me, I was broken. But you put me back together, never leaving my side. I know it was difficult, but you stuck with me, and fixed me. You fixed me. You healed me. I don't think I could ever live without you now. You are a part of me. I never want to leave you, ever."

"Then I will always remain by your side Kaoru."

And to seal his promise, he leaned down to press his lips to hers, in a simple, yet sweet kiss that spoke volumes.

Kaoru could not have been happier, knowing that he felt the same way as her. When he broke away from the kiss, he met her gaze and whispered those three words every girl longs to hear.

"I love you."

Smiling the brightest smile Kenshin had ever seen from Kaoru, she looked up and kissed him this time. Her eyes shining with love when she pulled away, Kenshin realized that he could never live without her, that she accepted his love, despite his past. He had never felt so joyous in his life. He slipped his hand into hers and sat down on the little hill, pulling her down into his lap. And they sat there in a blissful silence, neither of them wanting to break the special moment.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Leaning back into Kenshin, Kaoru realized that she wanted to share her past with Kenshin. She wanted him to know everything now.

"Kenshin?"

"Hmmm?"

"I…I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile now, but I could never find the right words or strength. But you've given me all the strength I need." Pausing, she took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"I want to tell you about my past."

Surprise filled Kenshin's eyes. "Kaoru, you don't have to; I don't need to know."

"No Kenshin. I want to. I want you to know."

Gathering her strength, she found it much easier to talk about it now. Kenshin comforted her, and so she began at the very beginning. He had been very surprised, to say the least, to find out she was royalty, much less a princess, but he didn't interrupt her with questions, knowing this was hard enough for her as it was. She told him everything, about her parents, brothers, and friends; everything including the attack, up to when he came in. She never cried once, she had shed tears for them long enough, though her voice did get very soft at parts, to where Kenshin had to almost strain to hear. But she got it all out, and was astonished to find that she felt relieved when she was through. She felt as though she had hid her past from the one she loved for so long, and now she was free of that small guilt. And all Kenshin had to do was hold her. Hold her and love her.

As they walked back to the dojo, hand in hand, Kenshin couldn't resist asking her one question.

"Do you ever want to go back, to your homeland Kaoru?"

After a moment of silence, Kaoru responded. "I don't think there's anything left to go back to." After another pause, she continued, smiling up at him. "Besides, all I need is right here."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sano and the group stayed in the Akabeko catching up on lost years well into the evening. Finally Aoshi suggested they get settled in at an inn before it got to be too late. Everyone agreed, and Yahiko, not wanting to leave his brother's side so soon, decided to bunk with Sano for the night. Saying goodbyes to Tae and Tsubame, the group set off for the nearest inn.

Once they had paid for their rooms, and goodnights had been said, the brothers parted from the others and went to their room. Yahiko had wanted to talk to Sano in private all day. Not that he didn't trust the others; he just wanted to bring up more serious family matters that would have ruined the joyful mood.

Turning to Sano, he kept his eyes trained on the floor as he asked, "So, there have been no signs of Kaoru?"

Sighing tiredly, Sano answered him, "Although we've been searching these parts for years, that doesn't mean she's not here. She could be anywhere in the countryside. Or even in the next town over. All I know is that she is alive. And that we will find her."

Yahiko raised his head at his brother's declaration, and the determined glint in Sano's eyes made him believe that that was the truth. "I miss her." Yahiko's whispered confession reminded Sano that he was still a young boy who needed his sister's love.

"I do too Yahiko. Everyday."

After several moments of the boys being lost in their own thoughts and memories, Yahiko broke the silence. "Have you ever gone back?"

Sano understood what he meant right away. "Once. A year after, well, everything. It was so different I left almost as soon as I got there." At Yahiko's questioning expression, he continued. "All thieves and murderers. Criminals make it their home now. They've run everyone else out and made their own little city. Some guy, Shishio I think, calls himself their leader. It's nothing as it once was." Sano finished, his expression mournful.

Yahiko didn't even know what to say. The place he had once called home, reduced to a hideout for criminals. "What are we going to do about it?"

"What can we do Yahiko? We have no home there anymore. It's all gone. And without Kaoru…." He trailed off, his fists clenched and head bowed. "Without Kaoru, I don't want to go back." Meeting Yahiko's gaze, he continued. "We'll find Kaoru first, then worry about that later."

Agreeing with a nod, Yahiko hugged his brother once more before turning in for the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Not so far away…….

Kaoru, who was usually not a morning person, greeted the day with a smile. Remembering the events from a week ago still filled her with so much delight. 'He loves me.' She wanted to shout it from the roof.

She went through her morning routine smiling, and by the time she started working in the garden, she was humming. Kenshin had gone into town to get some tofu for lunch, and had even kissed her goodbye. She couldn't have been happier. But as the saying goes, 'what goes up must come down.' And it all started with a lone visitor.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Straightening from her crouched position, she turned to face the man. He appeared to be a traveler, a bit dirty and carrying some kind of sack. But what the most peculiar thing was that he smiled continuously. It never seemed to waver.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help noticing you had a well and I am rather parched from my journey. If I could just have a chance to fill up my water canister, I would be greatly in your debt."

"Why of course! It would be no trouble at all." As Kaoru led him over to the well, she noticed him looking around at their home.

"This is a wonderful home you have with you, husband I assume?" He ended the compliment with a question.

"Oh. Kenshin's not my husband. We're just…well…I guess…..uh, it's complicated."

The visitor chuckled at her answer. "I am Soujiro by the way." He stuck out his hand in greeting.

"I'm Kaoru," she replied as she shook his hand, not noticing the gleam of recognition in his eyes when she introduced herself. She turned to the well to fetch his water while Soujiro pondered over the coincidence.

'Same name, about the same age, has the Kamiya traits: black hair and blue eyes. It has to be her. Master will be so proud I found her so quickly.' Granted, Soujiro had never seen Kaoru Kamiya, but he had seen the pictures of her ancestors on the walls of the castle. She certainly resembled them. But just when he was considering the best way to take her, a new voice broke through his thoughts.

"Kaoru?"

Turning, Soujiro sized up the man before him. 'Well, this certainly complicates things a bit. He's definitely a swordsman, and is rather strong at that. Hmm.'

"Kenshin!" Kaoru's eyes lit up. Realizing Kenshin's gaze was fixed on the unexpected visitor, Kaoru rushed to explain.

"Kenshin, this is Soujiro. He was passing by and thirsty, so I'm getting him water."

Nodding, Kenshin continued to assess the man before him. He was no ordinary traveler – he could definitely sense that this was a skilled fighter. Something about Soujiro didn't settle right with him – there was something off about the whole thing. He'd have to keep a closer eye on Kaoru for a while.

"Nice to meet you Soujiro." Kenshin's smile seemed genuine, but Soujiro read the warning in his eyes. Kaoru handed Soujiro his filled canister, the tense moment broken. Taking a sip, Soujiro thanked Kaoru and said goodbye, knowing that he would be seeing her again very soon.

Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you guys liked this one - it's a bit longer than the rest. I figured ya'll deserved it with bring so patient with me and my sporadic updates. But I think I know where I want to go with the story now, so hopefully I'll be updating sooner. Reviews might help a bit too...just to know ya'll really do care. : ) Well, until next time,

Western


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters.

Hey guys, I'm finally back! Talk about major writers block. But now I really know how the story's gonna go, in fact I've almost finished it! Hope ya'll had a great summer. And now, one to...

Ch. 9

"Hurry up you guys! You're too slow!" Misao whined to the group of men trailing behind her. Her supposed "walk through the market" turned out to be more of a gallop, and the guys were having difficulty weaving through the crowds at her speed.

"Geez Misao, slow it down a bit. At the rate you're going, we'll have gone through the market in 3 minutes!" Sano shouted to the figure ahead of him.

"Oh don't be silly. It's not my fault you're out of shape….." she trailed off as she paused in front of a stand.

"Thank God she got distracted," Sano dramatically flung himself against the stall, wheezing.

"What is it Misao," Aoshi's quiet voice questioned. Looking over her shoulder, his eyes widened.

Sano, realizing he had lost his audience, looked over her other shoulder….and froze.

Perched on the stall's table, among the other odds and ends, was a music box. It was a pale pink color, and decorated with little pearls. It was so out of place among the other items; this one was clearly worth a great deal of money.

Tipping the lid up, the sweet melody Misao knew so well filled the air. Her eyes teared up as the memories from her childhood and adolescence flowed around her as if a door had been swung open.

"That's….that was….mothers….." Sano trailed off his whispered statement.

"Do you like it?" The older woman's voice cut into everyone's reverie. "I've had it for a week or so, but no one seems to have the need or money for such a thing in these times."

"Where…where did you find this?" Misao asked the saleswoman with a renewed hope that finding Kaoru might just be around the corner.

"I don't find them, I just sell them."

"Where did you get it from them." Sano pressed.

"Every once and awhile a couple of men bring goods to the market to sell to us shopkeepers. I'm sure they steal them from someplace, but hey, as long as I get a profit. Which by the way, that music box is 10 gold coins."

Yahiko squeezed in-between Misao and Sano. "That was mom's?"

"Yes, it was," Misao answered him. "I remember me and Kaoru would always sneak into her room to hear the song it played. We were so entranced by it. We would dance and dance until your mother would find us. Sometimes, she would even dance with us." A tear slid down her cheek as she remembered some of her fondest memories.

"We'll take it." Aoshi handed the lady the coins, then folded Misao into his arm, as she clutched the box to her like a lifeline. His lips brushed across the shell of her ear, as he made an oath to her. "We'll find her Misao. I promise."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That evening, Kaoru was chopping vegetables for the soup, while Kenshin stirred it. Sighing happily, she smiled at Kenshin when he looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine Kenshin, just….happy."

A grin broke across his face. "I am too Kaoru. Happier than I have been in a long time." Remembering something, he continued. "I almost forgot. When I was in town earlier, I saw an announcement for the Sakura Bloom Festival for tomorrow night. I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go."

Kaoru's eyes widened with excitement. "A festival! Tomorrow!"

At his nod, she set her knife down and threw herself into his arms. "A festival would be…..perfect." Then, to prove her joy further, she took the initiative and shyly met his lips in a gentle kiss.

When they had parted, Kenshin gave a sideways grin. "I'm going to have to take you to festivals more often."

Her laughter rang through the air and into the perfect night sky.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"What the hell's going on down there?" Sano asked aloud as he moved to the window. Music had suddenly started, interrupting the silence that had enveloped the room.

Misao moved to join him. "It looks like a festival! Oh, can we go! Please! Just for a little while." She pleaded to the others, knowing this might just be the cheering up they all needed after the afternoon discovery.

"I think that is a good idea Misao," Aoshi surprisingly agreed, catching on to the need for cheering up.

"Oh alright. But only for a little bit." Sano hesitated before agreeing. Misao jumped up and down in excitement before she led the group towards the door to join the festival below.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they had arrived at the festival, Kenshin had offered Kaoru his arm so he could escort her officially, causing Kaoru to glow with delight. And now, as they wandered aimlessly among the stands and throngs of people, they were still that way.

Kenshin wanted to get Kaoru a present tonight, something she would really like, and she had made it almost too easy for him. Earlier, they had stopped at a jewelry stand, and he had seen the way she fingered the jasmine flower charm dangling on a simple chain when she thought he wasn't looking. And he had seen the lingering look she threw it as they moved on to the next stand. He wanted to surprise her with it, but he needed just 5 minutes alone to go and get it.

Seeing a pond up ahead, surrounded by couples strolling along its banks, he knew this would be the perfect spot to give her the necklace at. Leading her to an unoccupied bench, he sat down with her.

Pulling her close, they sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the peaceful setting around them. Sensing her slight shiver when a cool evening breeze ruffled their hair, he thought of the perfect excuse.

"Are you getting cold?"

"Just a little chilled, but you're doing a pretty good job of keeping me warm."

Smiling, he leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips. "How about I go get us some tea to warm us up even more."

"That sounds nice."

"Alright. Stay right here, I'll be back in a few minutes."

And with that he was off, leaving Kaoru to relax and enjoy the fireflies surrounding the pond.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Giving one more glance towards Kaoru, Kenshin hurried through the crowds to the stand with the necklace. He found it in no time, and picked up the beautiful necklace for closer inspection. It wasn't elaborate or flashy in anyway, but it held a simple beauty that didn't need intricate designs to be pretty'Kind of like Kaoru,' Kenshin thought with a smile. Handing it over with the money to the shopkeeper to wrap, he glanced over to the group that had walked up to the stall. Picking up pieces of their conversation, he froze when he heard a certain someone's name.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

And there it is, finally. Sorry to make ya'll wait so long. And please review! If I get just 5 reviews, I'll post the next chapter Wednesday (tomorrow)! Have a great day!

Western


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters...

Hey guys, well, I got my five reviews, so here's the next chapter like I promised! Hope ya'll like it! And now, on to...

Ch. 10

"Ooo, look at these. They're all so pretty!" Misao picked up a dragon pendant, then set it down to look at a jade necklace.

Spotting a necklace with a sapphire hanging from it, Sano somberly picked it up. "This one would match Kaoru's eyes perfectly."

Looking over, Misao gravely agreed. They were all pulled from their own thoughts when the red-headed man next to them turned to look at the group with something akin to shock and a bit of excitement in his eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to intrude, but did you say Kaoru, by chance?"

"Depends on who's asking." Sano stepped up to intimidate the smaller man, ignoring the powerful ki radiating off of him.

"Well, it's just that I am here with a Kaoru, and her eyes are indeed the color of that necklace."

Knowing that getting his hopes up was not something he should do, Sano couldn't help it. "Kaoru? Kaoru Kamiya by chance?"

The red-head didn't even need to answer yes, they could tell by the widening of his eyes that it was her.

"Take us to her please!" Misao practically screamed in excitement.

Sensing the slight hesitation in the man, Sano hurried to make his relation to Kaoru known. "I'm her brother, Sanosuke, and this is Yahiko, her other brother. Please, take us to her, we've been looking for her for so long!"

Recognizing their names as the ones Kaoru had told him about, he took the now wrapped gift from the shopkeeper and rushed off towards where he had left Kaoru, the others following close behind.

No one could believe their luck! In a matter of moments they would be reunited with Kaoru!

When he reached the clearing around the pond, Kenshin halted. The bench he had left Kaoru on was empty. Looking around frantically, he didn't see the raven-haired woman anywhere.

"Well, where is she?" Sano demanded impatiently. He was in no mood to be made a fool of.

"I…she was suppose to stay on the bench. I told her to stay on the bench!" Kenshin tried to keep his cool as he searched the area around the bench he had left her on. Freezing, he picked up an indigo ribbon, half stained with mud.

"No." He whispered in despair.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few minutes ago…..

Kaoru was humming softly to herself, her eyes fixated on the ripples in the pond. 'I've got it bad,' she thought to herself. 'He's only gone a couple of minutes and I'm already missing him.' Pulling out her ribbon, she decided to take the time to redo her hair, as the breeze had caused several strands to loosen. Too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice her surroundings, she never saw the man approaching until his shadow fell upon her.

"That was fast," she looked up, expecting to see her beloved Kenshin standing beside her. Instead, she gasped in surprise. "Soujiro! You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"

"I apologize for startling you Miss Kaoru." He replied, that somewhat eerie smile plastered on his face as always.

"It's alright. Have a seat. Kenshin will be back in a moment."

"I'm afraid I do not have time for small talk." Looking around once more, he ensured that there were no witnesses nearby. The couples had all wandered back into the crowds, as it was becoming rather chilly. Meeting Kaoru's questioning eyes, he continued.

"I also apologize for this." Kaoru's widening eyes were the only reaction she had time to make, as Soujiro lifted his sword, and connected the hilt of it with Kaoru's head. The ribbon slowly fell to the ground as she slipped into darkness, with one remaining thought: 'Kenshin.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Kenshin kneeled on the ground, clutching a ribbon, Sano was becoming more enraged every second. He stood over the redhead, demanding to know where his sister was. Yahiko was at his side in an instant, mimicking his brother's interrogation of the stranger. The redhead had yet to rise from his position, much less say anything. Aoshi and Misao stepped forward in an attempt to cool down the brothers, knowing they weren't going to get anywhere if they continued on like this.

Before they could do anything though, the stranger slowly rose from the ground, his bangs hiding his eyes. A silence fell over the group, as even the brothers were curious to see what the man would do now. When he finally lifted his head and looked at them, they froze as well. Molten amber mixed with violet as he met the gaze of the eldest brother.

'Weren't his eyes purple a minute ago,' Misao asked herself before focusing on what was happening before her.

"It seems that someone has taken Kaoru," the barely controlled fury in his voice sent chills down the group. "I plan on retrieving her, so if you want to help come with me. If not, get out of my way."

And with that he started moving towards the crowds. Kenshin knew that if he said anymore, he might not be able to control the deadly assassin fighting within him to be released. The rage he felt was only making it more difficult to keep the Battousai inside, and there was no way he was going to allow him to be set free. But each passing moment was becoming more and more of a struggle to keep the manslayer in check. Looking behind him, he saw that the others were following him.

'I'm coming Kaoru, wherever you are, just hold on.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaoru's eyes slowly fluttered open as she let out a groan. Her head was throbbing. It was then that she noticed the dreary walls and cool floor that surrounded her. With one hand on the back of her head, she slowly sat up to take in her surroundings. It was dark in the room, the only light filtering in through the bars of the small window in the door. The bleak realization that she was in a cell brought no comfort to her.

"Soujiro!" She suddenly remembered what had happened.

'That traitor. How could he. And after I gave him water too.'

Using the wall for support, she managed to stand up and slowly move towards the door. After confirming that the door was indeed locked, she stood on her toes to peek through the window. It seemed that the area was deserted. All she could see were a few doors similar to her own on the opposite side of the dungeon. Not sure if she should be glad that no one was there or not, she slumped back down against the wall and decided she would just have to wait. But in the meantime, she filled her thoughts and restored some hope in her situation with Kenshin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once Kenshin was able to get a better hold on the Battousai, he knew he needed to talk to Kaoru's brothers and friends now, as they would only want to ask him questions later, wasting precious time. They had stopped by the inn so the others could get their stuff, then dropped Yahiko off with Tae at the Akabeko. Kenshin was now leading them to the cottage, not only to figure out who took her and why, but so he could collect all of his swords, knowing he would need them.

He stopped so the others could catch up with him. Introductions were made, and Sano and Kenshin briefly relayed what had happened over the last several years. It was obvious to everyone that Kenshin was in love with Kaoru. It was in his voice, his eyes, and his expressions every time he mentioned her. It was comforting to know they had an ally who would fight his hardest, and maybe even die for Kaoru.

Once they reached the cottage, as Kenshin was gathering his swords and some food to take, Sano, knowing the Kenshin was truly a friend now, continuously discussed with the others the possibility of who took her and why.

"It wasn't a random kidnapping," Aoshi announced. "He or she was obviously following her, and then waited for a chance to get her alone. It was planned from the start."

Hearing this comment, Kenshin froze.

"Soujiro," he whispered. It hadn't occurred to him before, but now it made perfect sense. How Soujiro appeared only once he was gone and Kaoru was alone. And their secluded cottage was far from any path between two towns; he would have had to go out of his way to get their. He quickly relayed the event to the others, and they all agreed that it was their best lead.

"Wait, Soujiro Seta?" Misao asked in an excited voice.

"Yes, that's him. Do you know him?" Kenshin pressed her to continue.

"I know of him, or at least I've heard him being discussed. The other day in town two men were talking about him, and how he's Shishio's top assassin. He apparently does all of Shishio's dirty work. The two men sounded afraid of him."

"Oh God," Sano sounded frightened. "That must mean Shishio has her then." His face paled drastically.

"Fill me in on this Shishio character on the way. We have to get to her." Kenshin was already out the door as he made this command.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaoru scrambled to her feet at the sound of approaching voices. She winced as a pain erupted from the back of her head. Grimacing, she tried to focus on the voices drawing nearer to her. She could tell that there were three, maybe four, men moving towards her cell. She heard keys jangle as they stopped outside the door. Holding her breath, the door swung open, revealing three of the ugliest men she had ever seen. They leered at her as they all stepped into the room, forming a semi-circle around her.

Trying to convince herself that she was not afraid of these disgusting men was easier said then done.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She tried to keep the quiver out of her voice as she stood as tall as she could.

The one in between the others stepped forward. "Master Shishio would like a…..word with you," his grin implying that this Shishio character would want much more than a word.

Kaoru saw him reach for a rope coiled at his side. She instinctively backed up until she hit the wall. The other two men leaped into action and grabbed her arms, effectively holding her in place despite her struggles. The third man used the rope to lash her wrists together in front of her, then used the leftover rope to jerk her forward. She stumbled as she was pulled from the cell, down the dark corridor and up the stairs, all the while hearing the men's amusement at her predicament.

She was led out the heavy wooden door at the top of the stairs, and into a bright hallway. While the decoration was a bit faded and dusty, you could still tell the elegance and beauty it once held.

Kaoru took this all in with absolute horror. She knew this hall; knew the paintings hanging on the walls by heart, as she used to admire them for hours at a time. Her eyes misted as she realized exactly where they were. '_Oh please no_.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Well, there's chapter 10. Only a few more chapters left with this story.How about the same deal - just 5 more reviews, and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! I really do love getting feedback from you guys! Until next time (possibly tomorrow),

Western


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters.

Hey guys, here's the next chapter like I promised. And thanks for ya'lls feedback - it's nice to know that people enjoy your story. Now, without further ado, on to...

Ch. 11

"We need to move in before dawn approaches. At least we'll have some cover with the darkness," Misao suggested to the group. They were hidden in the shadows of the woods that surrounded half of the castle.

"Let's get moving then," Kenshin spoke in a low, commanding voice. He was anxious to get Kaoru to safety, and to punish those who dared to touch what was his.

"How many men were there the last time, Sano?" Aoshi quietly asked, ignoring Kenshin's command. He was referring to when Sano had returned a couple of years ago.

"A good thirty or forty. That was before though; who knows how many more hideout here now. I can say though that not all the men are here all of the time. A lot will be out, pillaging and robbing other villages before they return here. There's no telling how many will be in there though."

"As long as we can get into the tunnel that leads into the middle chambers, we should be able to avoid most of the men," Aoshi turned and began treading through the trees to get to the backside of the castle. The others followed, knowing they would be inside and to Kaoru soon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kaoru did her best to drag behind, trying to delay getting to Shishio as best as she could. But no matter what she did, they were at the entrance of the throne room in a matter of minutes. The scoundrel in front gave the rope one good tug, sending her reeling into the room, stumbling as she tried to keep herself from meeting the marble floor.

A few dozen men lined the walls of the room, all grinning at her as she was jerked further into the room, but Kaoru hardly noticed them. Her eyes were narrowed and hard as she saw the man sitting on her father's throne.

His arms were covered with scars, suggesting that his entire body was as well, and his wicked leer contorted his face into a hideous and revolting display. He was lazily slouched in the throne, as his beady red eyes appraised Kaoru's situation with amusement.

Anger spread throughout Kaoru's entire being at the sight of him; it coursed through her veins until she thought she might explode with it. She now didn't care if she died – she would at least be with her family – but she knew she was going to take this bastard with her.

As she unwillingly approached him, Shishio could feel the anger radiating off her small, lithe body. Her eyes were glaring daggers at him the entire time. He was certainly entertained at her show of spirit despite her situation, and was now looking forward to breaking that spirit. '_Oh yes, she will certainly be a delight to break_.'

Shishio stood up and slowly descended the steps to stand before Kaoru.

"Kaoru Kamiya, so good to finally meet you." She just continued to glare at him. "Now, now, that's no way to greet your king." Her eyes grew large with outrage at that statement, but she still refused to speak.

He reached out to stroke her cheek, knowing she would jerk away from him. She didn't let him down. Taking the end of the rope from Hino, he jerked her closer to him.

He grabbed her cheeks as she started to struggle against him, and brought his lips to hers, but only for a brief moment, as she bit him, then attempted to knee him in the groin.

His hand flew back so fast that she barely registered what he was doing until she was sprawled on the floor, her cheek throbbing from where he'd hit her.

"You need to learn some respect Kaoru." He strolled towards her and jerked her up by the rope to face him.

"I'll give it where it's deserved." She said in a low, barely controlled voice. Anger contorted Shishio's features as he punched her across the other cheek this time, sending her soaring in the other direction.

He pulled her up, then shoved her against the wall, following and using his own weight to keep her pinned there.

"You are too wild for your own good. Someone needs to teach you some manners, and that someone's gonna be me."

He punched her in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain, then pulled her face up towards him and roughly brought his lips to hers again, in a bruising kiss.

She had nowhere to move this time, the wall being behind her and his weight before her. She could only struggle pathetically as his other hand groped her body, from her backside to her breasts.

Shishio could tell that she was already weakening; he only had to keep this assault up a bit longer before he could really take pleasure in her soft body. A few more hits and she would be manageable. He was so looking forward to it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Getting in through the tunnel had been almost too easy. Thecriminals obviously didn't even know it was there, as there was no one anywhere near it. They had just walked right into it, which was certainly helpful to the group – they didn't have to waste anytime getting in. They followed Aoshi and Sano wordlessly, all wrapped up within their own thoughts.

As they neared the end of the tunnel, Sano whispered to be ready as he pushed the trapdoor open quickly, throwing off the carpet that had covered it as well. He managed to catch the door before it hit the floor though, and alerted everyone that they were there.

Surprised to find the room deserted, he stepped out and was met with an onslaught of memories, especially of the night that had separated his family completely. He shook his head to rid himself of the past, knowing he needed to focus on the present to save his sister.

Turning, he saw the others emerge from the trapdoor, then closed it and covered it back with the rug, in case it needed to be used as an escape route, like it had been on that night several years ago.

The laughter from the next room over caused the group to freeze in their tracks. They all looked to the double doors that led to the throne room, and listened for a clue as to if Kaoru was there or not.

Not a minute later, shouts of "Show her who's boss!" and "That's the way to tame a wildcat Shishio!" were heard, and Kenshin bolted towards the doors, the rest close behind. He didn't know what he would see when he threw open the doors, but he was already seething with rage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I think there's only going to betwo more chapters left to this story. And how about another 5 reviews for the next chapter to be up tomorrow? I hope everyone's having a great day: ) Until next time,

Western


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Still do not own Rurouni Kenshin characters, and probably never will.

Hey guys, so I know its been a loooong while, and it probably doesn't even matter anymore, but I'm finally on a computer that will space the chapter out correctly, so I'm going to fix it for yall. So on to……..

**Ch. 12**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the room turned when the doors were flung open and froze, too shocked that someone had been able to enter the castle without them knowing it.

At first, Kenshin didn't see Kaoru anywhere. Ignoring the other men, he continued to scan the room, looking for his beloved. His eyes narrowed when he finally saw her, pinned to the wall by the man he presumed to be Shishio. Growling low, he stalked into the room, his eyes focused on the man he intended to kill.

Only when Shishio turned to see who the intruders were was Kaoru able to see around him for herself. Her eyes glowed in joy as she saw Kenshin standing there. She shouted out his name, causing his eyes to shift to hers. She saw fury in those eyes, and almost felt a morsel of pity for the men who had taken her. Kenshin certainly didn't look merciful.

Once his gaze shifted back to Shishio and the other men, Kaoru grew more ecstatic as she saw Misao, then Aoshi, and finally…..Sano?

She whispered his name and tears filled her eyes. _'Is it really him? Sano's… alive?'_ When she heard him shout her name she snapped out of her disbelief and began struggling furiously against Shishio to get to her brother.

Sano was at a loss for words. His sister was really alive and right before his eyes. Only when he heard her whisper his name did he snap out of his trance.

"Kaoru!" he yelled. He couldn't believe it. His mind finally comprehended his sister's situation, and his eyes narrowed in fury as he took in her state. Bruises were already started to form on her face and arms, and one side of her face was beginning to swell. Charging forward, he was pulled back by Aoshi.

"Don't do anything stupid roosterhead. It wouldn't do anyone any good for you to just charge right in there, if you haven't already noticed Kaoru's predicament."

Still mad as hell, Sano knew Aoshi was right. Looking to Kaoru, he silently pled for her to just hold on a little longer.

Meanwhile, Kenshin was still advancing on Shishio. "Let her go," he growled out, not bothering to mask his fury at all.

Shishio flipped Kaoru around, so she was now in front of him. One arm was around her waist, as another now held a blade to her neck.

"I really don't see how you are in any position to be making demands." He then motioned for his now armed men to surround the group.

Smirking, Shishio began to caress her stomach, then inched his way closer to her chest, all the while watching Kenshin's reaction. Kaoru struggled once more, until she felt the cool metal against her neck, willing her to still.

"Don't touch her!" Kenshin and Sano roared at almost the exact same time.

"Do I really have to repeat myself about making demands?" Shishio asked in a seemingly bored voice. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll just watch the show." Stepping backwards, he pulled Kaoru with him until he was once again sitting on the throne, with Kaoru in his lap. Before the group could even rush forward three feet, he signaled to his men to start the fight.

Although the odds seemed greatly against them, it wasn't long before the small group had the upper hand. Shishio had no idea that he was up against some of the greatest fighters of the time. But he also had an ace up his sleeve. Once Kenshin broke free and rushed forward to get to Kaoru, a man slipped from the shadows.

"Soujiro!" Kenshin snarled out. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

"Ah yes, I do believe you have already met. This is Soujiro Seta, also known as the Tenken."

Kenshin was getting sick of these obstacles. "Get out of my way."

"Sorry Mr. Kenshin, but I can't do that. I am really looking forward to this fight," he replied, that freaky smile still present.

"So be it." As they got into their stances, and rushed forward for the first clash, Kaoru gasped at the speed and strength of the two swordsmen. She knew of Kenshin's past, but she had never actually seen his skills and abilities. They were so fast that she could only make out a blur of red besides the clash of swords. Her heart clenched in fear, as her wide eyes took in the fight.

_They seem so evenly matched. But Kenshin will win. He has to. But will Kenshin have to kill him? He can't! He can't become the Battousai again! I won't let him._

The others had taken care of all of Shishio's men, and were now watching the intense fight before them. Even Shishio seemed unaware of what was happening besides the fight.

It seemed to go on forever, until finally, Soujiro was slammed into the wall, his blade sliding across the marble floor. Kenshin walked up to him, until he towered over him. Closing his eyes, Soujiro was prepared to die. When it never came, however, he looked up and saw that Kenshin was already across the room and standing before Shishio.

_He spared me? But I was weak, I thought I was suppose to die?_ Confused, he decided to see how this was going to play out.

"Release her Shishio. You've lost." Kenshin's low voice echoed throughout the silent room.

Finally realizing that all of his men had been defeated, Shishio began to panic. Standing, he held Kaoru in front of him once more.

"If you haven't noticed, I still have the girl." Suddenly, a kunai flew from behind Kenshin and embedded itself in Shishio's shoulder, causing him to drop the blade.

"Not anymore buddy," Misao was smiling at her accomplishment.

The instant the blade dropped, Kaoru spun around and kneed him once more in the groin, then ran down into Kenshin, and then Sano's arms.

"It's not over yet!" Shishio's eyes glazed in madness as he pulled out a sword from a stand behind the throne. Kenshin raised his sword in the challenge, until a hand rested on his arm.

Looking backwards, he saw Sano glaring at Shishio. Shifting Kaoru from his arms into Kenshins, all he said was, "This is my fight."

Understanding, Kenshin sheathed his sword and held Kaoru tightly to him. They all watched in silence as Shishio moved to the floor with Sano for the fight.

The first few clashes, Sano came out with a few cuts, as it was his fists versus a sword. But with each hit, he seemed to gather strength, until Shishio's sword finally flew across the room. But Sano didn't stop there. He was here to avenge his family.

"This is for my father. And my mother. For Kaoru. For Yahiko. And for me." The last punch sent Shishio flying across the room. Sano picked up Soujiro's sword and continued to advance towards Shishio.

Kaoru knew what he was going to do. She closed her eyes and hid her face in Kenshin's shoulder, while he stroked her hair and whispered to her until it was over.

"This is something he has to do. He won't be happy until he can avenge your parents."

He was surprised when Kaoru's muffled voice said, "I know, and I understand."

Kenshin let her know when it was over, and she turned to look at her brother. He looked at her uncertainly, like he didn't know how she would react to what he had just done. She smiled at him, then ran into his arms. He twirled her around, both of them laughing.

"It is finally over." Aoshi said as he pulled Misao to him.

"Yes," Kenshin smiled at the reunited siblings, "it finally is."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kaoru, please tell me you didn't help cook this?" Sano pleaded with his sister as they sat down for dinner.

"No, but I can certainly help Tae with breakfast, lunch and dinner tomorrow if you'd like." She smiled sweetly at her brother.

Sano shuddered in horror, as Yahiko and Tsubame laughed.

Kenshin smiled at the scene. It was one of joy and happiness, something the group had been missing out on for several years. It seemed like it was years ago that they had rid the lands of Shishio and rebuilt the castle and towns to the splendor they had once held, yet it had only been four months.

Sano, as king, had really done some wonderful things to his kingdom, and the people had returned to their villages almost immediately after the Kamiya family had been reinstated as the rightful rulers. Sano was now working on his next task: wooing the family doctor, Megumi. In fact, he was working on that rather unsuccessfully right now, as she was sitting next to him and trying to ignore him completely throughout dinner.

Moving right along, he came upon Misao and Aoshi. Misao was energetically talking to Aoshi, who would listen and say a few words whenever she paused to breathe. They had gotten married soon after the kingdom was righted, and there were rumors that a baby was on the way.

Across from them, Yahiko and Tsubame had their heads bent towards each other, whispering and laughing as children do to one another. Kenshin could certainly see them courting in a few years and even marrying, once they were much older of course.

He then turned to his love, his Kaoru, beside him as always. She was smiling at him, her cerulean eyes shining with happiness. He noticed the jasmine flower necklace she was wearing. He had finally had the chance to give it to her.

He reached over and brushed a stray strand of her hair back behind her ear and gave her a smile of his own, then continued eating, wrapped up in his own thoughts. The last few months, no years, had been pure bliss for him, and tonight, it should get even better.

He had already asked Sano for permission earlier, and later, he would ask her to go for a walk. He would take her through the gardens to the lake in the woods, where the fireflies like to call to one another. It would be a perfect atmosphere to ask her to be his wife. To ask her to remain by his side forever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

So there's the new Chapter 12, and I actually wrote out an epilogue due to a few requests for more, so I'm going to post that now as well.

Western


	13. Epilogue

**AN: **I know it's been a while, but some people requested more, so I wrote an epilogue for them. I know it's kinda short, but at least it's something. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this story!

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin or it's characters, and never will.

Now on to the...

**Epilogue:**

"Kaoru."

Kaoru paused at the top of the hill, her dark hair flying out behind her as she turned around and smiled. Kenshin couldn't help but swell with pride and love. There was his very pregnant wife, looking as beautiful as always, and beside her was their 4 year old son Kenji.

Kenshin caught up with them and laced his fingers with his wife's. They stood together on the hill, watching their son pick flowers. Kenshin moved his other hand onto his wife's growing belly, and waited for their unborn child to kick.

"If it's a girl I'd like to name her Tokio, after my mother," Kaoru said softly, her eyes tearing up a little.

"Tokio is a beautiful name. And I have a feeling it will be a girl."

Kenshin moved to stand behind his wife, his arms wrapped around her and their child.Kaoru leaned back into the comfort of her husband and sighed happily. Her life was perfect. She had the love of a great man, a wonderful son with another child on the way, and her home was back to its original splendor. Home, yes, this was home.

"Kenshin! Kaoru! Over here!" They both turned to find Misao frantically waving at them from the next hill over. Collecting Kenji, they walked over to where Misao was, and found everyone else there as well. Megumi and Misao were just laying out a large blanket while Tsubame began laying out the food, with Sano and Yahiko drooling over all of the dishes.

Kaname, Aoshi and Misao's daughter, sat in her father's lap, while their younger son Sousuke played in the dirt with a stick. Kaname jumped up when she saw Kenji, and ran towards him. They quickly became so wrapped up in each other that it was like they were in their own little world. Both sets of parents smiled fondly at the two.

Once everyone was settled on the blanket, they said a short prayer of thanks, then dug into the delicious food. Kaoru couldn't help but giggle when she saw the recently engaged Yahiko and Tsubame trying unsuccessfully to feed each other bits of food.

And she and Kenshin both laughed as they watched King Sano being whacked by his wife when he tried to steal food from Megumi's plate. Although Megumi being a queen was a scary thought, she did help keep Sano in line when he needed it.

Sano was a great king, and with the help and council of his now quite large family, they were able to turn their kingdom back into a wonderful place to live.

_'Yes,'_ Kaoru thought as she closed her eyes to enjoy the gentle breeze, _'Mother and Father would be very proud.'_

Feeling a light caress on her cheek, she opened her eyes to find her husband gazing at her with such love as he brushed her hair out of her face. Kaoru didn't think it was possible to be any happier than she was at that moment. She was surrounded by her family; by the people who love her. And they were her home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, that's the end for real. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. Thanks again, and please let me know what you thought about it! Have a great day: )

Western


End file.
